


Finding Paradise

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [41]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: The Doctor brings Rose to a beautiful world, and she declares it to be paradise.But he found paradise long before...





	Finding Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the @timepetalsprompts weekly prompt - ‘finding paradise’

He’d intended to take her to a festival on Latas, but the TARDIS had landed them three thousand years early. Humans hadn’t even arrived yet. The Doctor directed a mental scowl towards his ship, then stepped out behind Rose.

He had to admit that it really was stunning. A large lagoon, filled with crystalline blue water, was surrounded by a few feet of sand before the terrain gave way to greenery. Vines clung to trees and dipped in graceful arcs from the branches down towards the ground. A waterfall splashed across the lagoon, giving off a fine mist that seemed to hover just above the water. Bright pink, yellow, and orange flowers dotted the flora surrounding them, and the Doctor could hear a skittering chirp. Looking up, he saw a black bird with brilliant blue and red plumage on its tail. He pointed it out to Rose, and her eyes glowed with wonder.

“Oh, Doctor,” she cooed, looking all around them. “It’s beautiful.”

“I meant to take you to the Solstice Festival, three thousand years from now,” he muttered. “Humans land on this planet in the next century and colonize. I thought you might enjoy the firedancers.”

Rose didn’t look at him. “I’m sure I would, Doctor, but…look at this! It’s absolutely gorgeous! I can’t imagine anything more lovely.” She looked at him, and her topaz eyes were bright with joy and excitement. “The TARDIS gave us an incredible gift by bringing us here. She gave us paradise.”

He softened as he looked at her, and remembered back to a landing in 2005, an unscheduled stop, and finding a young girl in the basement of the department store he was about to blow up. He thought of just how beautiful she was, inside and out, and how she’d healed him. How she’d made him whole.

Rose was right. The TARDIS had given him an incredible gift.

“I found paradise a while ago, Rose Tyler. Huddled in the basement of Henrik’s, I found all the paradise I’ll ever need.”


End file.
